Honor Bound
by Jecir
Summary: Secrets of the past are revealed after the war with Tulpa has ended, bringing together two lovers who's memories were taken, but whose hearts never forgot the other. AnubisKayura Forever!


Honor Bound  
  
By: JC  
  
  
  
The cold night air hung in wait as the smallest ray of light began to break through its inky darkness. Dawn was fast approaching, but the sun would not be seen for another half an hour. Still, the creatures of the night began their slow trek back to their hiding places to wait out the oncoming day. In this quiet period between night and day, no life was evident in the world, but in one home, there stirred an intruder upon this peaceful break of chaos.  
  
In the large mansion of Mia Koji, one lady awoke from her restless night's sleep. Kayra paced back in forth in her large room, contemplating the horrible nightmare that had plagued her mind so fully throughout the night. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail; her dark blue eyes were down cast and full of worry. Over and over again the dream replayed, and over and over again, her mind tried to decipher it. 'What was that I was seeing?' she wondered. 'Could it have been a memory of my life, one that Tulpa stole from me?'  
  
It had been a month since the sealing of the Dynasty. Since then, Kayra had been disturbed by recurring dreams. Images of people in an unknown world filled her mind, confusing and scarring the young last of the Ancients. She did not know what to do about them. One image stayed in her mind; it was from the dream she had recently received. With a long sigh, Kayra laid back down on her bed and began to think through the images once more.  
  
* Pain. Suffering. Evil.  
  
It was all around her, inside of her, ripping at her mind and body. The power of the Nether Spirits flew at her, beating her body with an endless barrage of evil energy. She screamed in agony as the attacks increased in strength.  
  
"Why!" her dream self cried out. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
No answer came. She asked again and again, but still no one answered her. The evil energy increased once more, then all was black.*  
  
Kayra blinked a few times, trying to drive the images out of her mind. Subconsciously, she began to rub the smooth jade ring that was embedded into her skin. How it got there, she knew not, but for some reason, it was very special to her. Kayra sighed again, hating the fact that her soul knew things she did not, and the only hint it gave was emotional reactions to material things. Fatigue began to grab at her, luring Kayra into its comforting darkness. Before she slipped back into the void of rest, she thought, 'I will talk to Anubis about it later.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Anubis and Kayra walked out into the woods for their usual morning meditation. It had become a routine for the two, since both were technically acting as the Ancients. On this particular morning, Anubis noticed that his young love was unusually quiet. He wanted to asked her what was wrong, but knew that she would tell him in her own time. Anubis had learned not to force Kayra into doing anything she did not want to do, for it brought horrible consequences. So he remained silent, resolving to watch and wait.  
  
The sunlight broke through the cracks between the trees, illuminating the small path the duo was traveling down. It lead to a small grassy spot that was perfectly positioned next to a small, clear, cool stream. Upon entering the clearing, Anubis turned to Kayra, locking eyes with her for a minute. Softly, he brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "I love you Kayra."  
  
Kayra smiled at him. "I love you, too" She gave him a quick hug, then proceeded to sit down by the stream.  
  
With a wave of her hand, Kayra produced the golden topped Staff of the Ancients. Anubis joined her, ready to start his meditation, when something caught his eye. It was a flash of green light. Anubis turned his head, his long auburn hair falling past his shoulder as he looked. He found that the light was reflecting off of a jade ring on the ring finger of Kayra's left hand. His blue/green eyes widened in a shocked surprise. He gingerly took Kayra's hand, startling her out of the beginning of her meditation, and brought it up closer to his face so he could examine the ring more carefully. Kayra watched him in silence, not entirely sure why he was suddenly interested in her ring.  
  
After a moment, Anubis looked up at Kayra, not letting go of her hand, and asked quietly, "Where did you get this?"  
  
Kayra looked at the ring, trying hard to think of its origin. "I do not know." she confessed. "I only remember having it since the war with the Ronins." Her blue eyes turned to his blue/green ones. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Anubis let go of her hand, bringing up his left hand to match hers. Placed on his ring finger was a ring exactly like hers, embedded into his skin just the same. Kayra's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in contemplation. "How? Where?" she muttered, her words jumbling in her mind.  
  
"I do not know." Anubis answered. "Like you, I remember having it at the beginning of the war with the Ronins. You and I had not met then. In fact, we did not meet until you and I fought at the shrine."  
  
Suddenly the Ancient's Staff began to glow brightly, and the Ancient's voice called out to them. "It is time for you to remember."  
  
Anubis and Kayra starred at the Staff as the light grew brighter. A dome of power began to form, starting at the orb on the top of the Staff and working its way out. In a flash, it hit Kayra and Anubis, sending them both into the depths of their memory; to a place where only lost memories are kept.  
  
* * * *  
  
One earth year before the war with the Ronins-  
  
"Come on, Anubis," Cale taunted as he ran further ahead of his opponent, "you can do better than that!"  
  
Cale leapt over the set of hurtles, then quickly began to scale the large rock face that lead to the next part of the race. Anubis finished the hurtles as Cale reached the half way mark of the wall. 'Come on Anubis! You are the leader, remember? Do not let him beat you.' He ran full speed and launched himself at the wall, cutting off one-forth of the climb to the top. By now, Cale had finished his climb and proceeded to the next obstacle. Anubis scaled the wall with great speed, knowing that he had to catch up with the young Warlord of Darkness at all costs.  
  
The next obstacle was an easy one. The racer had to cross an over flown river by means of a rickety old bridge. To his delight, Anubis saw that Cale was having trouble crossing. The blue haired teen was standing in the middle of the bridge, his hands seemingly glued to the ropes on the sides. He did not move an inch as Anubis started to cross. As the young Warlord leader neared his companion, he realized why Cale was not moving. He was afraid of deep, rushing, raging waters. As Anubis came up behind Cale, he asked, "Are you alright Cale?"  
  
The teen could only shake his head furiously. Anubis knew he could not leave his friend like that, but he had to finish the race. The finish line was only a one-hundred yard dash from the bridge. But still, he was the leader, and a leader never left a member of his group unless it was completely necessary. Anubis made up his mind quickly when the river began to overlap the bridge, causing Cale to whimper slightly. With a sharp breath, the Warlord of Cruelty grabbed onto Cale's arm and commanded, "Let go of the rope!"  
  
Cale shook his head negatively. "Let go, Cale!" Anubis ordered again. "I will help you across, just trust me."  
  
The scared Warlord looked up at his leader; the two friends locked eyes for a moment, then Cale nodded. Gingerly, he released his hold on the rope and grabbed onto Anubis' arm. Quickly and carefully, they crossed the bridge. Once over, Cale sighed in relief. "Thank you Anubis, I owe you one."  
  
"Anytime, Cale." Anubis answered. "When you are ready, we can finish the race. It is only a straight dash from here."  
  
"O.K." Cale replied with a nod. The two opponents got into a starting position. "Hey Anubis?" Cale asked before they started. Anubis turned to him in response. "You are not going to tell the others about that, are you?"  
  
Anubis shook his head. "I am the only one who will ever know, trust me." Cale nodded, glad his secret was safe, then got ready to start. "Ready." Anubis began.  
  
"Set." Cale added.  
  
"GO!" they screamed in unison. With that, the two were off, making a mad dash for the finish line.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dais and Sekhmet waited anxiously at the finish line; both straining their eyes for a glimpse of the awaited racers. "What is taking them so long?" Dais asked impatiently, his crystal clear blue eyes scanning the tree line hastily.  
  
Sekhmet smiled at his friend and companion in arms. "Are you worried, Dais?"  
  
"No." the young Warlord snapped defensively. He ran a hand through his long white hair in his usual nervous habit. "I just thought they would have finished by now."  
  
Sekhmet chuckled, then turned his head towards the forest once more. "Well, your wait is over my friend, for here they come." he reported excitedly.  
  
Dais smiled as he spotted them. Cale and Anubis were evenly matched as they ran towards the finish line, their training tunics being pressed back from the wind resistance. Each step was in sync; each leg of the race was done in perfect rhythm. It seemed that neither one would be able to gain a lead, when suddenly, Cale stumbled slightly, allowing Anubis to pull ahead. Cale growled in anger and increased his speed, but Anubis still managed to stay in the lead.  
  
"Come on, Cale! Come on!" Dais called to his friend.  
  
"Go Anubis! You can make it, come on!" Sekhmet countered, enthusiastically cheering on his best friend.  
  
The two racers approached the finish line with great speed. Closer and closer they came, not letting up for a second. The cheering increased as the tension mounted. Finally, at the pinnacle peak of excitement, Anubis broke through the rope that signaled the finish, with Cale only a semi-step behind him. Sekhmet congratulated Anubis with a high five and many words of praise. Cale frowned, the feeling that he had been cheated out of his victory ebbed at his mind.  
  
Anubis noticed Cale's frown and walked over to him. "Good race, Cale." he encouraged. Cale responded with an angered grunt, causing Anubis to sigh in an oncoming frustration. He knew it was impossible to cheer up his companion after defeating him. The Warlord leader left Cale to fume and was about to return to the others when a movement caught his eye. Not turning, Anubis used his peripheral vision to make out the figure of someone watching them from the forest.  
  
"Hey guys?" he called nonchalantly to the others, acting completely natural. He walked over to them and whispered, "Stay here and act natural. I have spotted a little spy in the woods."  
  
Dais nodded and laughed. "Ok Anubis, we know how much you 'love' to fish." he stated in a friendly way. "We won't tell Master Tulpa where you are. But this has to be the last time; we cannot keep covering for you."  
  
Anubis scowled at the teasing gleam in Dais' blue eyes, then gave a small wave before jogging off towards the opposite end of the woods from where he noticed their uninvited guests.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kayra watched the three remaining Warlords as they talked and laughed about the race that had just convened. 'So these are the Warlords that I have heard so much about.' she thought in wonder. 'I had expected them to be colder than this. Master Tulpa said they were ruthless fighters; the best in his army. But the servants gave a different report. Especial about that one over there.' That thought was directed towards Dais. She continued to watch, oblivious to the figure coming up behind her.  
  
Within a second, Kayra found herself turned around, her back pressed against the tree with her hands pinned above her head by a strong hand, and another hand pushing her shoulder against the tree. She let out a startled cry, shutting her eyes in fear. When it was over, Kayra slowly opened her eyes to see a young man with long red hair and the most beautiful blue/green eyes she had ever gazed upon. She recognized him as the one who left the group only moments ago. His eyes were cold for only a second, then they softened and filled with shock and a small twinge of embarrassment as he backed up, letting her hands down.  
  
Anubis felt his face flush when he gazed upon the beautiful woman cowering before him. Softly, he released her hands and removed his hand from her shoulder. Words failed him as he stared into her deep blue eyes, becoming lost in their beauty. Her long black hair fell over her white kimono, outlining her soft face. A wonderful new feeling filled his mind and heart, adding to the perfect moment he shared with this stranger.  
  
Kayra felt like she was floating in a void of pure delight caused by the man who stood before her. His strong face and soft touch made her feel light headed. She revealed in the depth of his eyes, seeing in them a great knowledge and kind heart. She longed to find out everything that he had to offer her, wanted to never leave this perfect moment in time.  
  
"What is your name?" Anubis asked softly, his mind running blank after that.  
  
"Lady Kayra." she replied, an unwanted nervousness rising through her body.  
  
Anubis grinned, the sound of her voice intoxicating him. "Lady Kayra." he breathed. "Such a wonderful name, but unworthy of such a magnificent woman as you." he stated, taking her small hand in his and raising it to his lips. Anubis placed a soft kiss onto her hand, causing Kayra to gasp in a sudden wave of pleasure. His lips lingered there for what seemed like years. When he broke away, he looked up at her and said quietly, "My name is Anubis."  
  
Kayra felt her heart racing; her breathing became quick and heavy as she continued to watch Anubis nervously. The feeling of his hand holding hers was almost overwhelming. She could not figure out how he could have such an affect on her when they only just met. Kayra's knees became weak as Anubis drew closer to her. Part of her screamed that this needed to stop; that she was a warrior and did not need a man, but another part of her told her that it was okay to feel the way she did.  
  
Anubis pulled her close to him, enjoying the feel of her body against his. 'So this must be what those mortals call 'love at first sight'. It is much better than their books describe.' The strong urge to kiss his beautiful companion began to take hold as Anubis once again locked eyes with her. He leaned down, smiling when he felt her body shift slightly in his arms. Kayra tilted her head back to meet his advance. Their lips almost met when Tulpa's mental call sounded through his Warlords' minds, breaking that perfect moment. Anubis closed his eyes in frustration as he drew away, his arms falling to his side. "Why now?" he muttered.  
  
When Anubis opened his eyes, he gasped in shock. Kayra was gone! He looked around, frantically searching for any trace of her. When there was none to be found, the young Warlord hung his head in defeat. With a heavy heart, he trudged out of the forest towards the castle. Throughout the rest of the day, through all of his activities, Anubis' mind stayed focused on the beautiful face of Lady Kayra.  
  
* * * *  
  
That night, in the Warlords' Lounge-  
  
Anubis laid down on one of the large couches with a sigh, his hands folded behind his head. A stupid grin crossed his face as his mind wondered back to that lovely vision he had held in his arms earlier that day. In his mind, Anubis was still standing there in the forest with her in his arms. He lowered his head to kiss her, wanting more than anything for it to be real, instead of his imagination. A content sigh escaped his lips as the dreaming youth allowed his eyes to slide shut.  
  
Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet walked into the lounge, discussing the strange behavior of their friend. "He has been day dreaming like some love sick puppy." Dais was saying as they walked in.  
  
"You should know a lot about love, Dais." Cale said jokingly. "You have courted every young girl in this realm."  
  
Dais shot him a glare, but Cale only laughed at him. The wounded Warlord of Illusion was about to say more when Sekhmet signaled for him to hush. The green haired young man glanced past Dais, his violet eyes widening in amusement. He had to stifle a laugh as he pointed at what he saw. Cale and Dais both turned and had to hold back laughs as well. Anubis was asleep, by the looks of it, with the stupid grin still on his face.  
  
Cale walked up to his sleeping leader and leaned down next to his ear. "HEY ANUBIS!" he screamed.  
  
Anubis jumped up with a startled cry. He looked around quickly, then, when he heard the others laughing at him, leaned back against the couch with a scowl. "Very funny, Cale."  
  
"Not as funny as you have been acting." Cale retorted with a laugh. "What is wrong with you today?"  
  
"Yeah." Sekhmet said as he sat next to his friend. "You have been day dreaming away like, as Dais so elegantly put it, a love sick puppy."  
  
Anubis' grin returned as his eyes grew distant. "I met the most wondrous creature today." he said quietly.  
  
Cale raised his eyebrow and grinned boyishly. "Oh." he stated teasingly. "Anubis met a girl."  
  
"No, not just a girl." stated the love sick warrior. "But a jewel. A goddess of beauty."  
  
"Ah ha." Dais said with a nod, a small twinge of jealousy rising in him. Usually it was he who was being interrogated over which girl he was in love with. Now Anubis was taking his place, and describing a female who almost seemed too good to be true. "And when, pray tell, did you meet this goddess?"  
  
Anubis shot him a quick glance and stated, "When I was fishing."  
  
Dais' jaw dropped. "You mean that spy you found was a girl?!?!"  
  
Anubis nodded dreamily. The three remaining teens looked at each other in surprise. They could not believe Anubis was in love. He was too much of a book worm to be intrigued by women. They had all believed he would never find a woman who was worth his time, but apparently, they were wrong.  
  
"So 'nubis," Sekhmet began eagerly. "What was her name?"  
  
"Lady Kayra." Anubis stated softly, her very name making him sigh in contentment.  
  
"Lady Kayra?" Dais asked curiously. "I have not heard of her. Is she one of the servants?"  
  
Anubis shrugged. "I don't know. All I got was her name." A saddened look crossed his face, followed by one of determination. "I have got to find her." He stated firmly. A crazy plan began to form in his mind; the Warlord leader turned to Sekhmet and said, "And I will need your help to do so."  
  
* * * *  
  
Three Days Later-  
  
Kayra sat in front of her mirror brushing out her long black hair. A confused yet sad expression was on her face. A distant look entered her blue eyes as Kayra once again drifted back to that moment. Immediately, she was in Anubis' strong arms, gazing into his beautiful eyes. In her mind, she felt his arms pull her close as his head leaned down to meet hers. A wishful sigh escaped her lips as she continued on that train of thought. 'Why did I run away?' she wondered sadly, not noticing that she had stopped brushing her hair. 'I guess I was scarred of what was about to happen.' A defiant look suddenly broke onto her face. 'I have been trained as a warrior; everything that was told to me goes against what happened there. I am suppose to rely on no one but myself. No man can control me!'  
  
"But," she muttered as longing overtook her defiance, "what I felt.did not feel like control. It felt more like..like.*sigh* the purest state of happiness." The young female warrior placed her brush on the table and stood up, her thoughts racing as she began to pace. "Could that feeling have been love?" she wondered aloud. "But how can that be? I only met him once. Maybe that is all it takes. One look, one touch, and that is it." A bit of giddiness filled her soul, causing her to smile against her will. "If this feeling is truly love, then I want to experience it again. And if it means being with Anubis again, then so be it!"  
  
A sudden sadness broke through her joy when a cold revelation hit her. "But he is a Warlord, and I am a warrior. Master Tulpa has forbidden any type of relationship between use." Tears began to fill her eyes, overflowing in a great tempest of sorrow.  
  
Kayra began to sob, her body becoming weak from the strain. She slowly sank to her knees, the tears pouring down with no end in sight. "It is not fair!" she choked out between sobs. "I find out what love is, only to have it ripped away from me!"  
  
The sobs racked through her body for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the tears subsided, leaving Kayra alone with her sorrow. The cold night air filled her room, turning it into a desolate realm, void of feeling. It seemed no ray of hope would break through and save the poor girl from her anguish, when a small movement caught Kayra's eye. The form of a sleek green and brown serpent entered from under her door. Kayra was about to scream as it slithered towards her, but she stopped when she saw what it was carrying. The medium sized snake dropped a thin scroll at her feet, then quickly left the room.  
  
Gingerly, Kayra picked up the scroll and read it.  
  
My dearest Lady Kayra,  
  
Since that day in the forest, your face has held my mind captive. Your beauty and grace have captured my heart, dear goddess. For days, I have been tortured by our separation. Please, if only to relieve my suffering, meet me at the forest edge, where we met that day.  
  
Yours eternally,  
  
Anubis, the Warlord of Cruelty.  
  
* * * *  
  
The full moon cast its bright light over the field that stretched out over the land, marking the end of the forest. There, Anubis stood waiting, praying that Kayra would come. For the past three days, he wanted to see her. To find her, he asked Sekhmet to send out one of his snakes. It had taken two days for the animal to find her, and when it reported back that she was a warrior and not a servant girl, Anubis was crushed. He knew Tulpa forbade warriors to have any relationship of this kind, but Anubis was determined to see her, no matter what the cost.  
  
Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet had agreed to keep his meeting a secret; Dais even created an illusion of Anubis to make it look like the red-headed warrior was still in the castle. "I don't know if it will trick Master Tulpa, but it is worth it if you find happiness, my friend." Dais had said.  
  
So here he was, the destined leader of Tulpa's army, defying his Master's will by secretly meeting the girl of his dreams. "Oh yeah, that will look great in the history books." Anubis muttered sarcastically.  
  
A soft breeze blew by, bringing with it the presence of another. Slowly, Anubis turned around; when he did, his breath caught in his throat. Before him stood Kayra, bathed in the moonlight. She looked even more beautiful to him then when he first saw her, if that were at all possible. She fidgeted nervously with the sash that tied her kimono; a small smile crossing her face. "Good evening." she said, the nervous fear she felt being betrayed by her words.  
  
Anubis walked up to her slowly, stopping only a few inches away. He looked down at Kayra, trying to meet her eyes, but the female warrior purposefully avoided his gaze. Kayra was contending herself with looking at the grass, for she was too afraid of what would happen if she looked up at him. When she walked into the clearing, her courage almost left her when she saw him. He looked so handsome in the light of the moon; his long hair was flying in the wind as the soft breeze passed by. At that moment, Kayra had wanted to turn and run, but she held her ground when Anubis turned to her.  
  
"Thank you for coming." Anubis stated softly. He reached up with his hand, using his fingers to gently tilt Kayra's head up so he could look at her.  
  
Kayra suppressed a gasp when she felt his fingers brush against her skin; she did not resist as he tilted her head up, though once their eyes met, she wished she had. Once again, they were surrounded by a vortex of mixed emotions, striking both to the bone with a feeling of breathless delight. Anubis raised his hand, cautiously at first, and tenderly touched the side of her face. Every instinct told Kayra to pull away, but she found herself leaning into his touch, relishing the feel of his skin on hers.  
  
Slowly and nervously, Anubis looped his other arm around Kayra's waist, gently pulling her closer to him. This time, Kayra could not hold back her surprise, gasping in a mix of shock and pleasure. She once again became lost in his eyes, not caring about anything in the world except this moment. His hand once again stroked her face, causing Kayra to tremble with delight. She placed her hands on his chest, then slide them behind his neck. The two began to sway back and forth, dancing to a song only they could hear. It was the song of their love-- a slow melody that seemed to glide like the wind.  
  
Kayra relaxed in Anubis' strong arms, resting her head against his shoulder as they held each other tight. Anubis began to sing softly into her ear. No words, only a melody, yet it was more romantic than any piece the mortal poets could write. They danced until the stars began to fade. Time did not matter for these two lovers, for they were lost in a world were time did not exist. Only their love was able to survive there. As the sun began to rise, Kayra looked up once more into Anubis' eyes. "You know this is forbidden. If we are caught, the consequences could be severe."  
  
Anubis pushed back some of her hair as he said lovingly, "No manner of torture would equal the pain my heart and soul would feel if I had not seen you. If I am to suffer, or even die because of this night, I say it is worth it, for I would go to hell and back if it meant being with you."  
  
His words wrapped around Kayra's mind like a warm blanket. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Anubis took her face in his hands, gently brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "I love you, Lady Kayra." he whispered. Slowly, he lowered his head towards hers, his lips brushing against hers momentarily as if asking for her permission before he continued. When she did not protest, Anubis kissed her, gently at first, then deepened it. Kayra responded earnestly to his kiss, throwing away everything she was told about men in that one kiss. They stayed locked in each others arms for longer than either one knew; time seemed to have stopped once more for them, burning that moment into both the young lovers' minds. Years later, the two would be able to recall ever little detail about that moment.  
  
Sadly, the moment had to end as the last of the night faded away. Anubis slowly pulled away from her, a content smile on his face. "As day break comes, so does our parting, my love." he said poetically. "Yet when the night falls, shall we meet again?"  
  
"Yea." Kayra stated as she leaned against him in one final embrace. "When the moon rises, I shall be here waiting for you."  
  
Stepping away from her reluctantly, Anubis smiled at her. "Until then, my dearest Lady Kayra." With that, the two warriors separated, yet their minds would stay together as the day lingered on.  
  
* * * *  
  
Every night for the next six months, Anubis would sneak out into the woods, where Kayra would wait for him, and every morning they would part with a kiss and a vow to meet again. Keeping their promise, the three remaining Warlords kept the couple secret, enjoying their friend's new found happiness. But, unknown to any of those involved, Tulpa found out about Anubis' little romance with Kayra and is now about to pass his judgment on the young couple.  
  
Anubis slipped on one of his nicer tunics and proceeded to a mirror to make sure he looked alright. Once content with his looks, the giddy Warlord reached into his pocket and pulled out two jade rings, both glowing softly in his hands.  
  
"So this is the big night?" Cale asked from behind him.  
  
"Yes." Anubis answered as he turned to his friends. "Tonight we will be bind forever."  
  
Sekhmet frowned in thought. "But I still do not understand. You two are not getting married."  
  
"No." Anubis answered as he pocketed the rings. "It is forbidden-- of course, so is our love, but still."  
  
"Yes, that is true," Sekhmet continued, "So what exactly are you planning to do?"  
  
Anubis sighed as a strong nervousness began to grip him. "I am going to ask Kayra to be my honor bound."  
  
"What!" his three friends exclaimed. Anubis quickly hushed them. "You are going to honor bind with Kayra?" Dais asked in shock.  
  
"Yes." Anubis said, a little disappointed that his friends did not approve. "It is like marriage, but deeper. Marriage joins to people, yet it can be broken. But when a person is honor bound to another, their love keeps them together to even after death."  
  
Silence filled the room, making Anubis more nervous than he needed to be. A pleading look crossed his face as he addressed his friends, "Please, my friends, do not be angry with me for doing this. It is the only way Kayra and I can be together forever."  
  
"We are not angry, Anubis." Sekhmet exclaimed. "In fact, I say let God be with you!" He gave his friend a quick hug, then said, "Get going, or else you will be late."  
  
"Yeah, good luck." Dais said with a smile and a wave.  
  
"We expect to hear everything about it when you return." Cale called as Anubis climbed out his window.  
  
The eager young man turned to his friends and smiled. "Thank you for all you have done to help me, guys. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Get going!" all of them exclaimed at once. Anubis laughed, then waved as he turned and ran off to meet his soon to be honor bond bride.  
  
"There goes a happy man." Sekhmet stated ruefully as he watched Anubis disappear over a hill.  
  
"Yeah." Cale sighed. "You know, it really bites to see the youngest of us find the girl of his dreams first." That statement caused Dais and Sekhmet to laugh. "I always thought it would be Dais who would be the fist to lose his freedom to a woman." Cale continued teasingly.  
  
The trio continued to laugh when, suddenly, a large group of Dynasty soldiers burst into the room and surrounded them. "What is going on here!" demanded Dais.  
  
One of the guards stepped forward and stated in a deep, menacing voice, "Master Tulpa requires your presence in throne room."  
  
Dread filled the three young men as they followed the soldiers to their required destination. Upon entering the throne room, the legion of soldiers left, leaving the three Warlords alone in the darkness.  
  
"This is not good." Cale whispered to his friends. "I cannot see through this darkness."  
  
"Warlords." Tulpa's demonic voice called as he materialized in front of them. They all bowed in respect, all the while becoming filled with an uncanny fear. "Warlords, it has come to my attention that one of you has broken one of my sacred laws."  
  
Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet tried their hardest to keep the dread from their faces. They knew he knew, but they still had to stall, to allow Anubis the time he needed.  
  
"Your leader has been secretly seeing one of my warriors." Tulpa continued. "Their relationship has grown into something uncontrollable." He paused for a moment, enjoying the fear he felt in them, then continued. "I want you three to find him, for I know you know where he is, and bring that traitor before me."  
  
Cale gasped, Dais closed his eyes against the raging emotions in his soul, and Sekhmet clenched his fists in rage. A battle began with in each Warlord; one which was fought between their loyalties to Tulpa and their promise to their friend. Both sides where equally matched, and battle seemed endless. But, out of the darkness, a victor stepped forward. Opening his eyes boldly, Dais stated, "No!"  
  
"What!?!" Tulpa screamed at him, his eyes flashing red.  
  
"I refuse to allow you to destroy the love of my friend." Dais stated boldly, his fate being sealed then and there.  
  
Cale stepped up next to him. "Neither will I! We have helped him keep his love strong, and we will not allow you to break it just because it is against your stupid law."  
  
"Sorry 'Master'," Sekhmet hissed sarcastically, "but friendship goes before any loyalty."  
  
Tulpa's eyes glowed a deep red, his anger boiling over. "So, because of your friendship for Anubis, you dare defy me?" he screamed in rage. None of the Warlords backed down, knowing full well they were about to get it hard. "It seems I have let you have too much free reign over your actions and emotions. Well, not anymore."  
  
That statement stabbed at the Warlords' confidence. The room began to fill with dark power, surrounding the Warlords with an inky blanket that not even Cale could see through. Dais reached out with his senses; he could feel something flying around the room. Tulpa laughed at them, saying, "After tonight, you will not know what it means to be friends."  
  
The flying object circled around them, waiting for the right moment to strike. Dais followed it cautiously, trying to predict where it would strike. It flew in one more circle, then attacked. "Look out, Cale!" Dais cried, running to his friend.  
  
Cale felt himself being pushed back; an excruciating pain crossed his face as he felt a blade cut horizontally through his left cheek. Dais heard his friend's cry a split second before he reached into the air. He caught the flying blade, but was unable to stop it from doing damage to his body. Pain exploded through his head as he felt the blade penetrate his left eye. A stream of hot blood ran down his face; Dais screamed in pain, pulling the blade from his eye and throwing it aside.  
  
"Dais!" Sekhmet cried when he heard his friend scream.  
  
"Sekhmet, stay back!" Cale warned, taking his hand off of his wounded face for a moment.  
  
In that moment, the possessed blade flew at him again, slicing down his left eye, creating a cross shaped wound that would forever mark his features. Cale tried to hold back a cry of pain, but it was to no avail. Sekhmet heard this and ran towards the sound. He was stopped abruptly by a large bolt of electricity. It surrounded him, flowed through him, filling his body with the worst imaginable pain. Bolts of the same kind surrounded Cale and Dais, adding to their already extensive amount of pain.  
  
"My Warlords, you have defied me once in the name of friendship, but after tonight, I swear to you, it will never happen again." Tulpa said evilly. "To the spirits with you!"  
  
* * * *  
  
".with this ring, I give you my life and my love." Anubis said as he slipped the cold jade ring onto Kayra's finger. She watched as it glowed, then melded with her skin. "Never shall this ring leave your hand until death separates us." Anubis finished.  
  
Kayra smiled, her joy reflecting off of her in greater intensity than the moonlight. "Now we are honor bound." she stated as she looked at the ring now forever planted on her left hand.  
  
Anubis laced his fingers through hers, their rings touching and glowing in the darkness. "Forever." he whispered to her softly. He kissed her deeply, sealing the promise they had just made to each other.  
  
When the kiss ended, Kayra looked up at him and said, "I knew you would find someway for us to be together."  
  
"If not for Tulpa's law, I would have married you here and now." Anubis admitted. "But I think we have defied the rules long enough by loving each other in the first place."  
  
"Yes." Kayra agreed. She yawned, fatigue catching up to her. Anubis noticed how tired she looked and wrapped his arms around her, laying her down next to him. She snuggled against his chest, content to stay that way forever. Sleep overtook the two lovers, making the dawn come faster than usual.  
  
Anubis woke up with a start, a chill running up his spine. The air was not cold, yet Anubis felt his body shiver. The light of the rising sun began to fade, surrounding him in darkness, an evil darkness. He slowly rose to his feet, rousing Kayra from her rest.  
  
"Anubis?" she asked worriedly, also feeling the evil in the air. "Anubis, what is going on?"  
  
"I do not know, love." he confessed. A sudden movement caught his eye, making him turn to the left. A large creature emerged from the darkness. It stood five feet tall with hard orange scales and sharp talons on its feet. An ugly head rested on its long neck; two golden cat eyes glared at Anubis and Kayra with a deranged blood lust. "A siphin!" he exclaimed in a panic.  
  
The siphin roared a challenge, then lunged at Anubis. The young warrior jumped out of the way, preparing to call his sub armor, when a thought struck him. "Siphins are extinct." he mumbled. "So how it be here, unless." his voice trailed off as he watched the dangerous beast cautiously. "It is an illusion!"  
  
Once he said that, the creature vanished. Out of its place came six katanas, each one come straight towards him. Anubis dodged the best he could without calling his armor, but it did not do. As Anubis sidestepped one of the deadly projectiles, the final blade flew by his side, cutting open a deep gash. Anubis screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching the deep wound.  
  
"Anubis!" Kayra called. She started to run to him, but a strong armored hand grabbed her, causing the young woman to scream.  
  
Anubis looked up with cloudy eyes as three evil laughs came from the darkness. The inky black faded into the light of the dawn, revealing their attackers. A new pain filled the Warlord leader, a pain caused by the deepest betrayal.  
  
"Hello Anubis!" Cale spat. He was holding the struggling Kayra tightly. Dried blood covered half of the left side of his face, the outline of a cross lined with the thickest layer.  
  
"Master Tulpa would like to speak with you." Dais said coldly, his only eye glaring at his leader, filled with contempt and hatred. Blood also covered the left side of his face, the source coming from underneath the black eye patch that now covered his eye.  
  
Sekhmet retrieved his blades, then walked over to Anubis. Grabbing a hand full of his hair, the Warlord of Venom taunted, "You broke the rules, now you will pay the price. My venom is not the only thing that will cause you pain before this day is through."  
  
Anubis looked up at the man he thought was his friend with confusion, betrayal, and pain in his eyes. Sekhmet's appearance had changed drastically. His once violet eyes were now black as the purest evil. They no longer held their friendly light; now all was left was the blank look of insanity. His eyelids had changed to purple, and his green hair was wild. "What happened to you?" Anubis asked quietly, but no one heard him, for his voice was too weak. The pain became unbearable, throwing Anubis into the darkest depths of unconsciousness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kayra screamed as the Nether Spirits ripped at her body, trying to destroy her love for Anubis. She felt her mind being torn apart; her memories being stolen from her. Not wanting to give in, Kayra struggled against the bonds that held her. "Why!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
No answer came to her. "What is so wrong with loving someone?"  
  
The Nether Spirits increased their power, drowning out Kayra's questions. She bit into her lip in an attempt to hold back her screams. Blood began to trickle down her chin as the onslaught continued.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anubis remained silent as the soldiers lead him down the hall towards the Nether Spirits pools. -"If I am to suffer, or even die because of this night, I say it is worth it, for I would go to hell and back if it meant being with you."- The words from that first night remained strong and true in his heart. 'No matter what they do to me, I will always love her.'  
  
As they neared the pools, another group of guards passed with Lady Kayra following close behind. For a moment, time slowed down. As the two groups passed, Anubis looked at Kayra, locking eyes with her. There was no light in them, no love, no laughter. He saw the broken soul of the woman he loved, and what was worst, he saw that she did not recognize him. Anubis dropped his eyes in despair, but, as time returned to its normal speed, the sorrowful leader saw the light glint off of a jade ring. It was still secured tightly to his loves hand.  
  
A smile spread across his face. "Never shall we be apart."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Present Day-  
  
"Owww." moaned the surprised Ronin of Darkness as his consciousness resurfaced from its saddened journey. He opened his eyes to find that he was still in the forest, with Sekhmet and Dais with him. "Dang." Cale exclaimed as he sat up, rubbing his now pounding head. "That was one unexpected flashback."  
  
Sekhmet sat up and shook his head, trying to shake out all the remaining fatigue. "Don't you mean one hell of a flashback?" he asked.  
  
"Well yeah, if you want to put it that way." replied the blue-haired warrior. "Hey Dais, you ok?"  
  
"Right as rain." Dais muttered while standing up. Cale and Sekhmet did the same, both giving their one-eyed companion a startled look. Where he came up with that line, they did not prefer to know. Dais rubbed a hand across his face, stopping when his fingers brushed the ruff black cloth of the still ever present eye patch. "So," the Ronin of Illusion muttered, "that was how I lost my eye."  
  
Cale scowled in contempt. "Add one more thing to 'The reasons I hate Tulpa' list. He stole our friendship, our rights to our own emotions, not to mention our good looks!"  
  
Dais and Sekhmet could not help but chuckle at him. "At least he did not take away your sense of humor." Sekhmet said with a smile.  
  
The three Warlords had been walking through the woods in search of Anubis and Kayra, hoping that they would be able to join the two lovers in a group meditation, when a bright light came out of nowhere and knocked them out. Images of the past had filled their minds, allowing them to remember everything that was taken from them by Tulpa.  
  
Dais shook his head in thought, then looked back up at his two companions. "Come on, we need to finish what we came out here to do." As Dais turned, he mumbled, "No doubt the last two members of our group had the exact same experience as we just did." With that, the three set off on their trek. It did not take them long to find whom them were in search of.  
  
"Anubis!" Cale called, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Hey, lover boy, wake up!"  
  
Anubis moaned as he rolled over, his eyes opening groggily. "Go away, Cale! Training does not begin until noon." he stated in protest.  
  
Cale looked up at Sekhmet and Dais with confused eyes. He shook Anubis' shoulder again. "Training? Come on, fearless leader, the war is over!"  
  
Anubis looked up at him, suddenly realizing where, and more importantly when, he was. "Where is Kayra!" he demanded.  
  
"Whoa!" Cale exclaimed as he backed up. "Calm down Anubis, she is right here." Cale motioned towards where Dais was kneeling. The white haired man was trying to rouse the young Ancient.  
  
Anubis pushed past Cale and Dais and knelt down next to his love. She looked so peaceful in her rest. Anubis picked her up, gently cradling her head in his arm. Without hesitation, and despite the groans made by the three on lookers, Anubis kissed Kayra passionately. As the young last of the Ancients woke up, she began to return his kiss with just as much fervor. They stayed in each others' arms, not wanting to let go after remembering what had happened to them.  
  
"Ahem." Sekhmet coughed, breaking into the lovers' reunion. "I don't mean to be rude, and I know you two just went through a hell of a flash back, but." he trailed off when he realized Anubis and Kayra were not listening. "Aw, it can wait."  
  
Cale shook his head in disgust. "I still think it is unfair that he found his girl before we did." Dais laughed at him as the three companions walked away, giving the two Ancients some space.  
  
Kayra gingerly pulled away from Anubis' kiss, a content smile on her lips. "Honor bound." she said.  
  
"Forever." Anubis answered, then they resumed their loving embrace.  
  
END! 


End file.
